


Tonight’s Burial

by mallyns, viciouswishes



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-01
Updated: 2004-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallyns/pseuds/mallyns, https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike heads to L.A. and has a one night stand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight’s Burial

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: shakegirl  
> Setting: Post-"Double or Nothing" and "Seeing Red"

He felt good to be out of Sunnydale, to leave that godforsaken town. The Slayer could have it all to herself. Signaling the barkeep to pour him another drink, Spike sighed and looked around. By the dingy look of the establishment, he would've never pegged this place for a gay bar, except that someone had put a disco diva's greatest hits on repeat. There wasn't even a man he'd care to take home.

His head swung the opposite direction when he heard a man with a distinctive, but hoarse, upper class British accent order a drink. He needed a shave, but was far better than anyone else Spike had seen in the last few hours. The mystery man drank scotch straight up as Spike's eyes moved up and down his body. Standing up, Spike grabbed his drink and walked over to where the man sat, his eyes staring at a bright red scar across the man's neck. "Mind if I...?" He pointed to the other empty chair at the table.

Wesley glanced up and looked at the blond. Spike. I recognize the picture. Wesley didn't answer him, just tipped his glass in a salute toward the vampire.

"I'll take that as a 'yes.'" Spike sat in the chair, leaning back with one hand on the table. "What's your story?"

"I don't have one." Wesley's voice was raspy, from the scotch as well as the wound on his throat. "Just came in for a drink."

Spike took another sip of his beer. "Yeah." Licking his lips, he gave the man's body a predatory, lust-filled glance over. "Got a name?"

Wesley snorted. He took a long sip of his drink and shook his head. "You don't strike me as the kind of person who cares about names. Am I right?"

"Not particularly." Spike smirked. "Though sometimes names are useful for moaning." And this one would feel nice; tonight Spike didn't care who was top or what this man's kinks might be. He wanted to fuck until he couldn't think anymore, couldn't think of Buffy and her gray bathrobe.

"Wesley. And you are?" Wesley wasn't going to tip his hand by telling Spike that he knew who and what he was.

"Spike," he answered. "Wesley. You must have been a real nice boy at one time. Public schools and everything." Spike leaned on the table. "Well Wesley, why don't we go back to your place and fuck?"

Wesley finished his drink and threw some money on the table. "I never went to a public school, Spike, if that is indeed your real name, which I'm betting it's not. So how about this..." Wesley reached under the table and placed his hand on Spike's knee. "If I guess your real name, we go outside and you give me a blowjob in the alley. If you're really good, I might take you back to my place. If I don't guess your name, then I'll do whatever you want." He stroked the inside of Spike's thigh.

Spike felt himself start to harden at Wesley's touch. Tonight looked to be the best night he'd had in over a month. "You'd better get to the guessing if we're not going anywhere." He spread his legs a little further apart for better access.

Wesley grinned and pretended to think. "Charles? No, you don't look like a Charles." Leaning closer to Spike, almost as if he was going to whisper something in the vampire's ear, "William." Wesley sat back as his grin grew wider. "Am I correct?"

"Think the alleyway's empty, pet?" Spike stubbed out his half-smoked cigarette. He shook his head, wondering just how Wesley knew his given name. He'd seen a lot of strange things in his life, but then again, this was Los Angeles, not Sunnydale.

Wesley stood up. "Why don't we find out?" He headed outside without bothering to wait for Spike to follow. Walking toward the alley, Wesley glanced around noticing how empty and deserted it seemed to be. His back hit the wall as Spike pushed himself into Wesley's arms. He gripped the vampire's shoulders, pulling him closer for a kiss.

As Wesley's lips came toward his, Spike moved away. Even Wesley's almost full beard couldn't distract from making him remember the last kiss he'd received from Buffy. His mouth went down Wesley's cheek and neck, carefully avoiding the scar, hands deftly undoing Wesley's belt buckle.

Wesley sighed and tensed up as Spike's lips grazed his neck. His hands bunched up in the leather coat that the vampire wore. He gave a push and felt Spike take a step back. "No biting. If I feel fangs, I will stake you, understand?"

Spike gave Wesley a puzzled look. "You know?" Shaking his head, he reached his hand out and cupped Wesley's erection through his jeans. "Couldn't hurt you if I wanted to."

Wesley moaned and shook his head. "Yes, that's what they all say." Bringing his hand up, he traced Spike's lips with his thumb. "You're not breathing; it's a dead give away. Pardon the pun."

"Take vamps home a lot? Rather dangerous." Spike's tongue darted over Wesley's thumb, pulling it into his mouth.

"Never said I took them home, unless you think I live in the alley." Wesley groaned as Spike sucked on his thumb, making his cock ache. "Are you going to talk or get on your knees, William."

A deep growl penetrated Spike's throat. If he didn't have the chip, he would've hit Wesley. It seemed like all his life, he'd had to deal with ornery partners; Angelus and Buffy came to mind. Leaning closer to Wesley, he whispered, "You wouldn't have liked William very much." He sunk to his knees, ignoring the concrete as it dug into his knees.

"You have no idea what or who I would or wouldn't like." Wesley's hands gathered in Spike's hair, playing with the softly gelled curls. Closing his eyes as he felt Spike's tongue flick against his length. "God, Spike..."

Spike smiled. He did know a think or two about what Wesley would like. "William wouldn't have done this." His lips lightly sucked on the tip of Wesley's cock.

Moaning, Wesley tried to push Spike's head down, trying to force him to take more of his cock into his mouth. However, Spike was stubborn and refused to oblige. "I'm not looking for a lesson on how you are different now that you're a vampire. Trust me, that's the last thing I need right now."

Spike's hands grasped onto Wesley's hips, holding them still. He let his teeth graze Wesley's cock as he slowly inched more of it into his mouth, eyebrow rising at the man's comments.

"Tease." Wesley tipped his head back letting the cool bricks dig into his scalp. "Fuck." He panted as Spike had his whole length in his mouth and down his throat.

Swallowing around Wesley, Spike was determined to show the man just how good he could be. His head bobbed in a steady rhythm. He'd been trained to give the perfect blowjob by someone more demanding than any human.

Wesley cried out softly. This was his first blowjob from a vampire. Spike wasn't just any vampire though. He was directly related to Angel. In spite of the sharp pain he felt whenever he thought of his ex-friend, Wesley only concentrated on Spike's lips, teeth, and tongue. "God, so amazing." His hands griped Spike's hair harder.

Spike slightly groaned, continuing his assault of Wesley's cock. He drew everything out, telling that the man was close and loving the smell of his arousal.

Wesley shook now. With a soft cry, he came, while Spike swallowed around his cock. "God..." He felt his legs start to buckle.

Moving one hand to Wesley's chest, Spike pressed him against the wall, stopping him from falling. He knew that Wesley would have bruises on his hips in the morning, but the man seemed not to care. Letting Wesley's length fall from his mouth, Spike slowly stood up. His tongue licked the corner of his mouth.

Panting softly, Wesley opened his eyes. "Why don't we go back to my place?" He reached down and started to tuck himself back in.

"Follow you back?" Spike smirked. "Bike's over there." He pointed to the left of the alleyway.

Wesley nodded and headed toward his own bike. It was the only vehicle left to him since Justine stole his SUV. He waited for Spike to move behind him then he drove off to his apartment.

After they arrived, Spike followed Wesley up the stairwell. His hand went to grab Wesley's arse, only to be pushed away. "Keeping the neighbors from gossiping, Hyacinth?"

Wesley shook his head as he reached his door. "I never thought that someone like you would watch such a cheep sitcom. Especially…" He raked his eyes over Spike's body, "It doesn't fit with your look does it?"

"BBC America only has so many choices. Plus there's the whole sunlight allergy." Spike waited at the door as Wesley entered his home. "If I had someone like you, doubt I would get so bored."

Wesley chuckled again and shook his head. "Trying to flatter me to make sure you get an invite?" He turned and smiled. "Come on in."

"Thank you." Spike smirked, pushing the door shut. He moved toward Wesley, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Now where's the bedroom, pet? Unless you'd like to here. Or we can start here."

"Anywhere is fine." Wesley reached up and brushed his thumb over Spike's bottom lip. "Just as long as you're on your knees."

Spike groaned as Wesley's mouth crushed against his. Hard and wanting since their encounter behind the alley, he rubbed his erection alongside of Wesley's rough jeans. Heavy hands pushed his hips.

Wesley broke the kiss, panting. His hands slid up Spike's hips and under his shirt. "I believe I just gave you an order. On your knees, Spike."

"I like specific." Spike sank to his knees, waiting once against for Wesley's move. It'd been far too long since he'd let a man control him, not since Angelus… He wasn't sure why he allowed Wesley to do this. Perhaps in some strange repentance, on his knees in front this human he could easy overpower even with the chip.

"I get the feeling that you've played this game before. You shouldn't need specific details to know what to do." Wesley paced in front of Spike. "In fact, I have this feeling that you like being on your knees." Glancing over his shoulder, he smiled at the vampire. "Still I might take pity on you and give you instructions, or maybe something else?"

"Perhaps a demonstration or two." Spike watched with hungry eyes as Wesley slowly took off his shirt. "Promise I'll stay still."

"Such a pity then. I was so hoping to use the chains." Wesley stood naked before Spike. "Would you like a drink?" He brushed his fingers against Spike's lips.

"Sounds nice, both the drink and the chains." Slowly, Spike's tongue snaked over Wesley's fingers, slightly taking them into his mouth. So human and warm.

Wesley groaned as Spike sucked lightly on his fingers. Slowly he pulled his hand away. "If you want a drink the liquor cabinet's over there." He pointed to it. "You may stand up to get it." He wondered how far Spike would let him have control.

Nodding, Spike stood and moved to the cabinet. Picking up the bottle, he smiled as he looked at the vintage. "Would you like me to pour you one as well?"

Wesley moved toward the front of his couch and sat down. "No." He licked his lips as he dropped his hand idly to stroke his own erection.

Tossing back the drink, Spike knew it would upset Wesley. His eyes followed Wesley's hand, remaining silent.

"See something you like? Or maybe something you want?" Wesley ignored Spike's drinking habit for the moment.

"Kind of pretty." Raising his eyebrow, Spike downed another.

"I said a drink, not two. Come here." Wesley stopped what he was doing and waited for Spike to follow his commands.

Walking back toward Wesley, Spike stood in front of him. He knew that Wesley wanted him on his knees, but stayed on his feet.

Wesley stood up and ran his hand up Spike's shirt. "Someone should teach you how to drink good liquor." He tugged at Spike's shirt until it came off. "Take off your pants; then go and place your hands and elbows on my desk by the window."

Peeling off his jeans, Spike stepped out of them. "And I take it that you're going to show me the error of my ways." His cock stood to attention taut to his belly. Moving, he positioned himself and chose to look out the window instead of behind him at Wesley.

"I doubt that anyone could show you the error of your ways, Spike. Since I do believe that you did that just to provoke me. However, all you had to do was ask." Wesley walked up behind Spike and ran his fingers over Spike's pale arse. "I would have done it, especially if you begged." He gave Spike one quick swat with his hand.

Spike moaned as Wesley's hand made contact with his arse again. "Would you like if I begged, Wesley? If I told you how much I wanted your cock? Your hand on me? Telling you harder and faster?"

Wesley spanked Spike harder in reply. He felt the vampire's arse heat up from the friction his hand was giving. Opening his desk drawer with his free hand, Wesley pulled out the lube.

"Telling you how pretty you are?" Spike turned his head and smiled at Wesley.

"Shut up." Wesley didn't want any compliments from Spike. He turned to the liquor cabinet and poured himself a shot of whiskey.

"Did I say something wrong, pet?"

"Just drop it." Wesley headed back to the couch and placed the lube and his glass on the coffee table.

Pushing off the desk, Spike turned toward Wesley. "Perhaps I should change my tune." His hand brushed Wesley's shoulder. "Trust me?" he whispered.

Wesley laughed bitterly. "You're a vampire without a soul and you want me to trust you." He shook his head. "Do I look stupid to you?"

"Know something about souls, do you?" Grabbing Wesley's shoulders, Spike nuzzled his mouth against the man's neck, feeling the warmth. "Could've easily drank from you. You invited me in after all."

"Death doesn't bother me." Wesley turned his head to the side to allow Spike more access to his neck. He placed his hands on Spike's hips and dug his nails into the skin. "I could have easily killed you in the alley, still can." Moving one hand Wesley reached out and gripped Spike's cock.

Moaning, Spike rocked his hips into Wesley's hand. "Something tells me that you don't make a habit of taking vampires to your bed." Pressing his knees into the couch, his tongue gently licked against the large red scar across Wesley's neck.

Wesley continued to stroke Spike's cock. His free hand reached up and tangled itself into Spike's hair. He yanked back hard, pulling the vampire away from his neck. "You don't know anything about me." He captured Spike's mouth in a hungry kiss.

Shivering, Spike responded with a moan. His tongue ran across Wesley's top lip, cock aching for its release.

Wesley sped up his hand, paying attention to Spike's movements and moans. Breaking the kiss, he smiled and watched the vampire's face.

"God, Wesley." Spike's hips bucked as he slightly closed his eyes. "Fuck," he groaned and came in Wesley's hand.

Wesley rewarded Spike with a kiss. He pulled away to clean his hand with a tissue. "Will you behave now or do I have to get you a cock ring and not allow you to come for the rest of the night?"

"Would you like me to behave?" Spike slinked down on the couch, sitting next to Wesley.

"What I would like is for you to give me a blowjob." Wesley shifted in his seat. He put his legs around Spike and reclined back. His cock was hard and dark red. "I think it's something we both would enjoy."

Moving off the couch, Spike knelt on the floor. For the second time that night, he gathered Wesley's cock on his hand and took the tip into his mouth without saying another word. By the look of the books next to the liquor cabinet, Wesley appeared to know quite a bit about demons. More than he'd originally let on.

Wesley moaned softly. "You're really good at this, you know that?" He slipped his hands into Spike's hair and closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of the vampire's mouth.

Giving a low groan, Spike took more of Wesley into his mouth. His hand cupped Wesley's balls, gently rolling them. He couldn't remember a time when he'd given a human two blowjobs in one night, but there was something about Wesley that he couldn't quite place, and the man had seemed upset by Spike's prying into his life.

Arching up, Wesley thrust into Spike's mouth. He felt his balls draw up. "Fuck." He gave a mumbled cry that sound like 'Angel' and spilled down Spike's throat.

Spike's tongue ran across the underside of Wesley's cock as he pulled back. "Sorry, what was that, pet? Didn't quite catch that? But I guess I should've figured." Standing up, he frowned.

"I said, 'fuck.'" Wesley reached out and took Spike's hand and pulled him close for a kiss. "I also said, 'you're really good at that.'"

"After the 'fuck,' sounded like you said someone's name; someone that wasn't me." Spike resisted Wesley's pull. "Which, of course, makes a lot of sense why you'd drag me home."

"I didn't drag you home. You came willingly. I said no name. Now you can either come with me to the bedroom or you can leave; what is it going to be, Spike?"

Horniness always won over logic, and Spike took Wesley's hand. "Believe I saw the bedroom that way." He pointed toward the hallway leading to the bedroom.

"You are correct." Wesley walked to the bedroom and laid down on the bed, tugging Spike with him. Reaching over, he opened his nightstand drawer and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. "I know you can break out of these anytime you want, but I figure you wouldn't be remised if we introduced toys."

"Is that the royal we, Wesley?" Lying down on the bed, Spike reached his arms up and grabbed the headboard. "Figure those are for me."

"If you like." Wesley leaned over and kissed Spike, trailing his tongue over the vampire's lips. "Or if you prefer, you could use them on me; what do you think?"

Spike snorted. "Figured I was your bottom boy for the night." His hands clenched and unclenched, adjusting themselves. "Going to reverse roles on me yet?"

Wesley ran one finger down Spike's chin. "What's the matter, Spike? Did someone always make you sub for them? Did they treat you badly and made you love it, hmm?"

"Don't know what you're talking about." Spike turned his head away from Wesley's finger. "Have you know that rarely, or more likely never, do I bottom for a mortal. Could fuck you, then bite you, giving you the most mind-blowing orgasm you've ever had. Of course, you'd be dead."

Wesley laughed bitterly. "Oh I doubt that very much, Spike." Sitting up, he tossed the handcuffs on Spike's stomach. "I think you are a natural born bottom." Reaching up, Wesley traced Spike's cock with a fingernail.

"And you're such a voracious top." Spike groaned, his hips arching for Wesley's touch.

Wesley smiled and leaned down placing kisses up Spike's body. Wrapping his lips around one nipple then the next, he teased him with hints of his teeth. He grabbed the handcuffs and closed one over Spike's wrist.

Gasping, Spike moved against Wesley. "Can do more of that."

Wesley wrapped the handcuff around the headboard and fastened the other cuff around Spike's wrist. "What makes you think I want to give you anything you haven't earned." With a half smile, he gave Spike's hip a light slap.

"Vaguely remember someone commenting about my talented mouth." Spike's hips shifted, adjusting his weight against the strain of the cuffs.

"Hmm, that I did." Leaning over Spike, Wesley kissed him again. Letting his hands wonder down Spike's body, tugging at his balls.

Opening his mouth wider, Spike pushed his tongue into Wesley's mouth; he tasted remnants of the beer they'd drank earlier. If he had his hands, he would've pulled Wesley down on top of him.

Wesley slid his hand lower and played around Spike's hole, teasing him gently. "Do you want me?" He muttered against Spike's lips.

"Yes, Wesley." Spike pushed against Wesley's fingers. Tilting his head, he began to kiss him again.

Wesley moaned softly and after a moment pulled away. Opening the drawer again, he pulled out the lube.

Licking his bottom lip, Spike watched as Wesley slammed the drawer shut and moved over him again. "God, yes," he groaned as Wesley inserted a slicked finger inside of him.

Wesley slid another finger into Spike. "You're so tight." He added another finger and stretched Spike. "Want to fuck you."

"Please." Spike bucked his hips to take more of Wesley's fingers inside of him. The rough stretch made his cock harden at the attention.

"Not yet." Wesley pulled out his fingers and got up. He headed to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Grabbing a bowl of ice cubes, he then headed back to the bedroom. "Missed me?"

"Want you," Spike answered. He hated being left alone and groaned when he felt Wesley's hand on his thigh.

He picked an ice cube and rubbed it around Spike's nipples. "You're so sexy. Can't see why you were all alone tonight." He removed the ice cube and licked the chilled nipples.

"Just got into town. Plus wasn't sure if I wanted anyone until I saw you." Spike moaned loudly Wesley's tongue encircled his nipple. "Apparently I'm not the only one with a talented mouth."

Wesley grinned. "Years of learning many different languages. It's a surprisingly good workout." While he feasted on Spike's nipples, he picked up another ice cube and slid it into the vampire.

"Fuck." Spike shivered, feeling the ice slowly melting inside his room temperature body. It would be there for a while, molding to his body. Wesley's hands pressed his hips to the bed.

"Only if you beg." Wesley teased Spike and kissed him again. Not letting Spike move, he held him down tightly, nails digging into the vampire's skin.

"Jesus," Spike groaned as he started to bleed from the scratches. "Want your cock inside me, Wesley. Please."

Wesley positioned himself and lubed up his cock. "How can I say no to that?" He pushed himself into Spike and groaned, "Fuck."

Grinning through the pain and pleasure of being penetrated, Spike knew that he wouldn't even have to clench against Wesley, one of the many pluses of being a vampire. Though more on the plus side for Wesley. "Yes, Wes." He tilted his head back as Wesley thrust the rest of the way in.

Wesley lifted Spike's legs and placed them over his shoulders. Leaning down, he kissed Spike's neck, licking and biting up toward the vampire's ears. "Never thought I would be doing this." He started thrusting harder, setting a slow but thorough pace.

Groaning, Spike rocked back against Wesley. "Never thought, what?" He prided himself on his ability to do this, on his ability to forget about her, and lose himself with a warm cock buried in his arse.

"Never thought I would fuck a vampire." Wesley groaned and reached down; he gripped Spike's cock and stroked it in time with his thrusts.

Spike shook as his thighs started to tinge with a familiar burning. "Bloody hell," he gasped when Wesley changed his angle, brushing his prostate.

"Like that, Spike?" Wesley groaned and kissed Spike harder. He thrust faster now and felt himself spill into Spike.

"Yes," Spike groaned through gritted teeth as Wesley's hand moved faster over his cock. His body flashed with warmth, and he came with a growl.

Wesley panted softly and took a moment to calm down. Then he pulled out and reached for the handcuff key, unchaining Spike. "Fucking amazing."

"Always up for a good fuck." Spike's hands rotated over his wrists, checking the damage. He watched Wesley, not sure if they were going to go for another round or if it was time for him to check out.

Reaching over, Wesley took Spike's hands and checked them. "You'll heal. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah. Don't suppose you're going to open a vein for me." Spike smirked and pulled himself up to a sitting position.

Wesley snorted and shook his head. "You're not that good of a fuck." He slipped off the bed and headed to the kitchen. He had some leftover blood that he bought for Angel. "I don't know if it is still good, but..." He pulled out the container and headed back to the bedroom. "If it is, I'll warm it up for you."

Sniffing the container, Spike nodded. "It's fine. Thanks." Standing up, he followed Wesley into the kitchen. "Now are you going to tell me why you keep blood on hand."

"For blood pudding, of course. What kind of Englishman are you?" Wesley took the container and poured it into a mug for Spike. Putting it in the microwave, he hit the timer.

"Of course." Spike leaned against the counter and watched as Wesley opened his fridge to put the container back inside. The appliance was practically empty, making it doubtful that Wesley did anything but order takeaway.

Wesley made himself a glass of ice tea and shook his head. "You're staring." He had his back to Spike and glanced over his shoulder at him.

"That a problem?" As the microwave beeped, Spike moved to take the blood out of it.

"I want to know why you're staring at me." He turned around and sipped his tea. "It's not like there is anything to stare at."

"There's always a lot to watch. Some things just don't add up." Spike took a drink from mug.

"Like what?" Wesley stepped closer to Spike and stood between his legs. "Hmm?"

"You don't cook for starters." Placing his hand on Wesley's hip, Spike pulled him closer and kissed him, not caring if he tasted like animal blood.

Wesley pulled his head back and wiped his mouth. "What are you saying?"

"Books aren't exactly Dickens, though I don't doubt you have his as well. Some aren't even from this dimension or in human languages." Spike leaned close to Wesley again, but didn't kiss him. "So Wesley, I'd say that you got a thing for vamps and know exactly who I am."

Wesley smiled. "Yes, I know who you are, Spike. Is that all?" Leaning in, he kissed Spike's neck again.

"Which means that you possibly know my secret because from your little comment in the bedroom. I was right that taking home vamps is not a habit." Spike tiled his neck, letting Wesley kiss more of it. "However, the blood means that you know some vampire." He smirked. "Perhaps one with a fancy for poncey hair gel?"

Wesley pulled away. "Get out." His voice was low.

Spike finished his mug and sat it down on the counter. "What he'd do? Throw you out? Because it sure sounds like he did something." He moved toward the living room to find his clothing.

"Shut up, Spike. Just grab your clothing and get the hell out of my house." Wesley headed into the living room and grabbed his trousers. "I don't know who you're talking about, but I'm sick of you already."

Throwing his shirt over his head, Spike grabbed his coat off the chair. "Has something to do with that scar on your neck, doesn't it? Did he cut you? Leave you with an erection that burned through your trousers?" He buttoned his jeans. "Angel's a real bastard."

"Angel fights the good fight, which is more then I could say about you." Wesley pulled on his jeans and headed toward the bar. He poured himself a tall glass of whiskey. "You know nothing about me or Angel."

"Think I know a little something about Angel." Spike picked up a piece of Wesley's mail. "Now you, ever been to Sunnydale?" Smiling, he recognized the last name from some bubbly rant of Buffy's.

"I've been to many places, Spike. I'm a rogue demon hunter." Wesley finished his drink and turned toward Spike. "Will you put down my mail and leave?"

"Don't want me to fuck you, Wes, so you can pretend that I'm him? Granted, he has a little more around the waist." Spike finished lacing his last boot.

Wesley walked to Spike and grabbed his arm. "I said get out." He yanked at the vampire to pull him toward the door. "I should have staked you on site, though I do hate killing defenseless creatures."

"Night, sweetheart." Spike continued to smile as Wesley shoved him out the door.

"Next time I see you, Spike, I will stake you." Wesley slammed the door on the vampire's smiling face. "Fucker."

Walking out of the building, Spike grinned for the rest of walk out of Wesley's apartment building. Hopping on his bike, he started the engine and took off toward the docks. "Need to find a present for a girl."


End file.
